


closure

by Spudthulhu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Closure, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudthulhu/pseuds/Spudthulhu
Summary: self-indulgent fic of aina moving on from galo and being happy for him and lio.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	closure

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted an aina getting closure and moving on fic and between starting meds and having time off from work i actually had the capacity to write something so i did   
i even edited it a bit instead of wordvomitting, posting, and never acknowledging it again!! ive never done that before !!! its still a wordvomit but maybe a more cohesive one aaaaa

She was happy for him. She really was. Lio meshed well with him. What one lacked the other filled in. And she guesses she should have realized it sooner. The way he looked at Lio, she realized, was a way he’d never looked at her. Or any woman. And that was okay. It still hurt to think about, though. She had tried so hard to catch his attention and then, like a flame, Lio blazed through and changed everything. She was happy for them. But she couldn’t help wishing it was her, as she watched them standing up there on the remains of the migration ship, having a private mome-

“Aina?” she felt a nudging at her ankles.

Aina was snapped from her thoughts and looked to see that Lucia was poking her with her shoe, eyeing her, concerned.

“Hm?”

“Let’s go take a walk,” she said, uncharacteristically serious, gently grabbing Aina’s arm and pulling her along. ‘ _ You don’t have a choice’  _ wasn’t said but Aina could feel it hanging in the air, so she let Lucia take her anywhere else. Neither of them saying anything as they walked, but Aina could feel her heart starting to unclench.

Aina didn’t know whether it was by instinct or on purpose that Lucia walked to the crumbled remains of the pizzaria, but when they reached it she seemed to decide that this was a good enough place to set down. She took a seat on a large piece of rubble and pat the spot next to her, Aina getting the hint and sitting down.

“I miss comin’ here with everyone! Freeze Force was being unnecessary! They weren’t hurting anyone, for cryin’ out loud!” Lucia filled the air with whatever hit her first, “Maybe now though they’ll be released and the pizza maker can follow his dreams! I’m sure Galo will be hardcore advocatin’ for them, too. He’s an idiot but he’s got a lot of heart, right, Aina?” she looked over at her for agreement, and immediately dropped the topic.

Tears had started to trickle down her cheeks. Lucia smiled gently and opened her arms out, offering a hug. Immediately Aina dove into them and clung to Lucia, who squeaked from how sudden and fast it was, but returned it, gently rubbing circles on her back.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lucia whispered, putting it into the air, but letting Aina take the reins.

After a few moments of silence between them, the occasional wet sniffle breaking the silence, Aina finally started to speak.

“I just… I don’t know… Like… I should be happy for them… And I am!! I am! But at the same time, I just. I wish it could’ve been me! I wish he would’ve ever looked at me the way he’s looking at him! But he never did! I tried so hard, and that day that… That Freeze Force invaded this place! And I chased him… He said things to me that made me hope, that maybe! Just maybe! And then.... Then there was a moment, I thought he was going to make a move… But he didn’t, he saw  _ him _ and chased after  _ him _ . Lucia, I liked him so much… When he got arrested I was so worried… And then he was okay! But then, all his attention was on  _ him _ . And there’s nothing wrong with that… He’s allowed to like whoever… But I can’t help it… I can’t help being jealous… Wishing it was me!! He immediately went with him to Deus’ lab, without a second thought. I chased after them, but it feels like no matter how much I chased, he fell right into step with him... I was an afterthought… I couldn’t keep up... I just... wish it could’ve been me…” Aina paused to choke out a few sobs, Lucia hugging her just a little tighter.

“I mean, you’re probably at least a little aware that he’s gay, right?” Lucia poked, realizing after she said it that maybe it was a little harsh.

Aina sniffled and rested her forehead on Lucia’s shoulder, “...yeah… But I couldn’t help hoping, y’know?”

“Yeah, I do,” Lucia breathed out a laugh, leaning her head against Aina’s, “I’ve fallen for plenty of straight girls, so I know your pain. But you can’t really do anything about who they’re attracted to.”

Aina sighed, “yeah… Tell me about one of your crushes? You never really talk about that stuff, and I think I’d like to be distracted for just a little bit.”

Lucia smiled and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment.

“Hmm… Wellll… When I was in my first year of college, there was a girl I would always see in the library. Her name was Naia ‘n she worked there part time, and when she wasn’t workin’ she always had her nose in a book. I’d ask her about ‘em, and her eyes would always light up, and she’d ramble on and on, and then she’d apologize for talking so much and ask me about what I was readin’, then we’d end up talking for hours. After a couple months, I decided to ask her out. It didn’t go very well and then she actively avoided me. It busted me up, I wished we could’ve at least been friends after, but eh, what can you do,” Lucia shrugged relaxing her chin on Aina’s shoulder.

“That’s awful, Lucia,” Aina whispered, sniffling.

Lucia bopped her head against Aina’s, “nothin’ I could’ve done about it!”

“I guess…”

After a few seconds of silence Lucia pulled out of the hug and looked Aina dead in the eyes, “Galo’s got a good head on his shoulders, even if he is an idiot, he cares about people. It might be good for you to get your feelings out there. Get a solid answer from him, and then you can move on. You won’t have any what ifs or maybes keeping you hopin’ and pinin’. Plus, I don’t think he’d want you to internalize your feelings for his sake, yeah? If he does what Naia did to me and it gets all awkward, let me know and I’ll knock some sense into him!”

Aina laughed softly, a few more tears tracking down her cheeks, “Yeah, maybe… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to at least think about it...”

“Atta girl! And hey, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on you know where to find me, yeah?” Lucia grinned, flexing her right arm.

Aina breathed out a laugh, “if I didn’t know any better I might think you’re trying to get me to move on from him and start looking at you instead.”

Lucia kicked her foot and stuck her tongue out at her, “nothin’ of the sort! I’m just tryina help out a friend!”

There was silence for a few moments after while Aina let out a little bit more.

“Thanks, Lucia. I really appreciate it,” she said, wiping the tear stains off her cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket. “Should we head back? We’re gonna need to get started on a restoration plan soon, and people might start worrying...”

“You feelin’ better?”

“Enough for now.”

“Then a’ight.”

…

A few weeks passed before Aina finally decided what she wanted to say. Burning Rescue had been working tirelessly to help with restoring the city, along with its residents and the ex-burnish as well. She watched Galo and Lio stepped in together to stand in for Kray while it was decided what would happen to him. He probably wouldn’t be governor anymore, that much was certain.

She smiled to herself as she watched the two of them effortlessly work together. It suited them. They both had strengths that could fill in for the other’s weaknesses, and together they made a great team. After her talk with Lucia she had accepted that, and accepted that she wasn’t doing herself any favors lingering on him. She was right that telling him her feelings would probably help her let go, and that’s what she was going to do.

She found Galo with Lio working on restoration plans in the Burning Rescue station and knocked on the doorframe. They looked up. She felt her heart leap to her throat.

“Oh, hey, Aina!” Galo grinned, Lio just nodded his head to acknowledge her presence.

“Hey, Galo, hey, Lio. Um… Is it a bad time?”

The two of them looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

“We could use to pause for a bit,” Lio said.

“Yeah we’ve been at this a while. What’s up, Aina?” Galo turned to her.

“Ah, um… Galo! I need to talk to you… In private...?” Aina stumbled out, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves.

“Oh, yeah, sure! Lio, I’ll be right back,” his smile to Lio was soft, an expression Aina had never seen him give to someone else before meeting Lio. He really,  _ really, _ cared about him.

“You can stay here, I’ll give Gueira and Meis a call to see how clean up is going and then I’ll get us something to eat. Is there anything you want?” Lio smiled, just as soft, but Aina didn’t know him well enough to know how regular an occurrence this was.

“Surprise me! Oh, and if you can get coffee, too, I think my brain might fall out of my ears soon.”

Lio laughed, bumped shoulders with Galo and walked out, calling back with a “sure, sure”

Aina watched Galo as Galo watched Lio leave, and once the door was shut, he turned to her, leaning against the table and crossing his arms with a smile.

“What did you wanna talk about, Aina?”

Aina felt panic leap to her throat again.

“Ah! Um… Welll… I just had some- uh… Something I wanted to get off my chest…” She started, her brain dropping all thoughts. Galo waited patiently.

She looked down at the ground and took a deep breath to center herself.

“Um… I just… I needed to tell you something. I uh, I already know the answer and I don’t want you to feel bad or anything. I need to say it so I can… Move on…” His expression stayed attentive and unwavering, like he wasn’t getting at what she was hinting at. Of course he wasn’t. She shouldn’t have expected anything else. She smiled.

“Galo… I like you…”

She felt a huge surge of panic, and then relief washed over her. 

“Aw, Aina, I like you too!” Galo grinned, “you’re a good friend I can rely on and you do great work here on Burning Rescue!”

_ He’s so stupid.  _

“No, Galo. I… I  _ like  _ you. In more than a friend way.” Galo’s smile dropped, his eyes widened in confusion as he processed her words. Aina felt her stomach churn, as he looked for words to say, but she stopped him, “I already know how you feel, you don’t have to feel bad or anything. I treasure our friendship, and I know that there’s nothing I could’ve done. I just wanted to tell you so I could air it out, and then be done with it.”

Galo nodded, “I’m sorry, Aina… You’re an important friend to me, but that’s it… ”

Aina smiled softly, melancholy setting in. 

“Thank you, Galo. I appreciate it. Besides, you and Lio seem to really like each other, and you work together wonderfully! I’m really happy for you! He seems like a good guy!”

A completely different expression took over Galo’s face, and his cheeks turning red and half words stuttering out of his mouth as it was his turn to panic.

“I- Wh- Huh- I’m- Aina, what are you talking about?!”

She laughed, “don’t worry about it, idiot! Now I just feel sorry for Lio!” 

Galo scrambled for words, but before he could get any out Aina stood up and started out of the room, “I need to get going, Ignis wanted me to help Remi and Varys out in the southern district.”

She closed the door behind her and took a moment to breath. Lucia was right. She wasn’t magically better, but she felt a glimmer of peace. She wasn’t okay right now, but she knew that she would. And soon.

When she walked out of the station she saw Lio standing next to the entrance, a coffee tray and a bag in hand. He looked like he’d been waiting for them to finish and when he saw her, he glanced around like he didn’t know what to say, or if he should.

She smiled, “we’re done now, thanks for giving us a moment.”

“It’s no problem,” he said, and then walked past her back to the conference room.

“And Lio?”

He turned and looked at her, seeming nervous.

“Take care of him, and good luck! He’s an idiot, but you make him happy,” she smiled.

“Ah!” Lio’s face flushed just a bit and his expression scrunched up as he turned his head away to avoid eye contact, “thanks, I know… Uh- that... he’s an idiot.”

She laughed, “good luck, Lio, I’ll be cheering for you both.”

And she genuinely was happy for them. She really, truly was. 

It took them almost a year for them to finally stop beating around the bush and finally admit their feelings to each other. Between how busy the city was with repairs and their own nerves during their off time. But eventually they did, and she was so happy for them. 

Though, a stranger would probably look at them and be confused to find out that they weren’t together. The way they were always attached at the hip, finished each other's sentences, the silent conversations she’d see them have. Lio regularly spent the night at Galo’s. Sometimes she’d notice him in shirts that were  _ definitely _ too big, and  _ still _ they were skirting around it. It was exhausting to watch. On the down low they had a bet on how long it would take them. Meis ended up winning.

They were both idiots, but she was so happy for them.

At the same time as they were dodging their feelings, she and Lucia started to hang out more outside of work, and eventually those hang-outs turned into dates, and then those dates turned into more.

And she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!   
i havent written in almost two years and before that itd been like 5 years since i had, but hopefully it's at least enjoyable enough eheheh
> 
> (im not trying to get better at writing right now so please no criticism or anything like that ;v; it would turn me away from writing again in the future at this point ahushdias)


End file.
